


Celebrity Shag

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 135: Order of Merlin.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Celebrity Shag

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 135: Order of Merlin.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Celebrity Shag

~

“So?” James asks, practically bouncing. 

Teddy beams. “They’re giving me an Order of Merlin, First Class! The ceremony’s next week.” 

“Nice.” Sauntering closer, James murmurs, “Now I can say I’m fucking an Order of Merlin recipient.” 

“Not until next week, you can't.”

James grins. “That seems like the sort of thing I should work up to, don’t you think?”

Teddy snorts. “You think we need practice? I suspect the fucking will be the same.” 

“Still,” James whispers, “it never hurts to practise, does it?” He smirks, palming Teddy’s cock through his trousers.

Teddy steers him toward their bed. “Definitely not.” 

~


End file.
